Thanatos Vs. Hades
Arena Information Arena: '''Darkstone Cavern '''Time of Day: Irrelavent Combatants *Thanatos *Hades Battle Mind Lord 20:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Thanatos uses his telepathy to call the mysterious force that has been following him: "come get me" Drasocon the Avenger 22:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hades arrives, in a puff of black smoke."You finally noticed me, huh? Well, I guess that means my job can be finished quickly... Anyway, eat this!"hair catches fire, and he throws a black fire ball at Thanatos. Mind Lord 04:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Thanatos is hit by the fire ball and him and the area around him explodes in a masssive fire ball. The flames change from black to blue. Drasocon the Avenger 21:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) extinguishes the flames, then puts on his Crown of Darkness, sinking into the shadows... Mind Lord 07:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Thanatos is nowhere near where the fireball hit him, and does not appear to be in the cave. Suddenly a giant crystal falls from the ceiling and drops onto the place where Hades is standing. Drasocon the Avenger 22:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) uses his telekinetic powers and smashes the crystal into billions of pieces, redirects them, and blocks all of the exits. The Crown activates, and Hades becomes unsenseable. Mind Lord 04:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The Cavern suddenly becomes pitch black. Drasocon the Avenger 03:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) throws daggers randomly. Mind Lord 05:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) (no daggers hit Thanatos) A fire suddenly lights under Hades. Drasocon the Avenger 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC)puts out the fire with pyrokinesis, then assumes a defensive position. Mind Lord 22:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanatos teleports behind Hades and attempts to rid him of his Sword of Cruelty, then teleports to an unknown whereabouts within the cavern. Drasocon the Avenger 00:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) grabs the sword, then uses telekinesis to pull all of the crystals into a large piece of armor. Mind Lord 06:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) All the crystals flash brighlty momentarily before the cavern returns to total darkness. A completely naked, disfigured, damaged and badly burnt humanoid can be seen during the flash. Drasocon the Avenger 18:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) telepathically assaults the figure, preparing for an attack. Mind Lord 21:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The figure appears to have no brain and therefore mind of its own and the telepathic assault fails. (reminder: it is pitch black again) Drasocon the Avenger 21:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC)levitates, and waits for Thanatos to make a move. Mind Lord 05:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The cavern goes completely silent. A little girl laughing can be heard briefly. Suddenly, tearing flesh, crunching bone and agonising screaming can be heard. The noises stop. Flapping can now be heard and it is closing in on Hades. Drasocon the Avenger 15:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC)telekinteically throws chunks of crystals at the noise. Mind Lord 19:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Cruncning bones can be heard. All is quite. Suddenly the figure latches onto Hades and tries to tear him apart. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 21:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC)throws the figure off telekinetically, and throws crystals at the spot. Mind Lord 05:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) All is quite again, except for water droplets falling into puddles. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 21:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC)draws all of the crystals back together, waiting for the time to strike. Mind Lord 06:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The water droplets start to become more regular, until it stops abruptley. Then a few crystals shatter and rushing water pours out of the caverns roof. Drasocon 14:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Light, along with water, rushes in to the cavern. looks for Thanatos in the eerie water-filtered light, but sees nothing, and jettisons for the surface. Hades can hold his breath for 15 minutes, but after that, it's over. Mind Lord (talk) 03:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) - Using a combination of different techniques, Thanatos creates an aquatic-terror, a monstorous beast with sharp teeth and talons that is highly adept in the water. The terror writhes it's way up from the murky depths, baring needle like teeth at Hades. Category:Battles Category:Mind Lord Category:Drasocon